Consequences
by Braxon
Summary: What is it? Todoroki x Deku Todoroki get raped by All Might. Todoroki's father continues to do things to him that he doesn't want. Will Deku be able to help Todoroki or will he be stuck in his mind...


Part.1

It was after the big sports festival that UA put on. At the end Todoroki came in second. Todoroki went home and rested as soon he got home he fell onto a couch and closed his eyes, but as soon as he did that there was a knock on the door.

knock knock knock*

Todoroki sighed then got back up because he was the only one home so he went to answer the door. When he opened it, it was All Might.

"Oh hello All Might what do you want?"

Todoroki said tiredly as All Might smiled.

"I wanted to congratulate you in coming in second! And I came here to discuss a couple things with you"

Todoroki yawned and moved off to the side inviting him in.

"Then *yawn* please come in"

All Might walked into the house as Todoroki closed the door behind him.

"Young Todoroki even though you came in at second if you had more control over your quirk you would've finished in first, but to me you did come in first"

All Might said nicely as Todoroki yawned once again.

"Well thank you I suppose, but I do not need to acknowledge of what you were saying"

All Might was afraid that he would say something with those words.

"I just thought you would like to know young Todoroki"

"Now I know, I am sorry if I seem crude I am just tired so please excuse me"

All Might started thinking.

"Then how can I get it to you?"

"I don't know, but it would have to be something special"

Todoroki started walking to the kitchen as All Might walked with him.

"What if I took your virginity?"

Todoroki completely stopped and he turned around slowly with his face red.

"All Might.. why would you say that..?"

"Well you said it would have to be special, didn't you young Todoroki?"

Thinking for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yes, but I could never have sex with you All Might your twice my age.."

All Might walked closer to Todoroki grabbing his waist as Todoroki freaked out and tried to take his hands off his waist.

"Nobody would have to know..."

"Still my father will be coming home later tonight and if he finds us like this I'll be in big trouble, and it doesn't help the fact he absolutely hates you"

Todoroki spoke softly looking away blushing lightly of the thought.

"It will be fine..."

All Might said as Todoroki turned around trying to loosen his grip.

"No i-it won't be fine, now please let go of me All Might sir I do not care of who you are let m-me go now!"

All Might covered Todoroki's mouth and whispered in his ear while Todoroki's cheeks are still red.

"Shhhh~ just let it go~"

While speaking All Might brought his hand up and under Todoroki's stomach, pulling the shirt up lightly.

"P-please stop.."

Todoroki said muffled because All Might's hand was over his mouth, all he did was shush Todoroki. All Might not wanting to remove his hand from Todoroki's mouth he just ripped off his shirt with one of his hands. Todoroki closed his eyes and clutched his hands into fists.

"W-hah why are you doing this?"

"That part doesn't have to be known young Todoroki.."

All Might spoke softly as he started to kiss Todoroki's neck as Todoroki bit his lip trying his best to not let out a moan.

'No I must not give in... for Deku and for my sanity. I need to stop this, but I can't. What would Deku do...?'

Todoroki said in his head slowly feeling himself break in the inside.

"S-stop..."

Todoroki said weakly losing himself trying to keep composure. All Might turned Todoroki around facing him then starts to kiss him, grabbing his waist bringing him as close to where there is absolutely no gap between them.

"Mmmpf!"

Todoroki surprised he once again tried to push All Might off him, but failing once again. All Might picked up Todoroki as he held on tight not wanting to dropped.

"Don't drop me... just get this over with..."

All Might carried Todoroki to the nearest couch and placed Todoroki on it, Todoroki sat down on it looking at the floor ashamed. All Might took off his shirt and started the unzip his pants. Todoroki looked up at All Might emotionless. Sighing moving closer on the couch on his knees pulling down his boxers.

"So you know what to do, young Todoroki"

Todoroki stopped and blushed.

"So what if I do, that fact does not matter.."

Speaking then grabbing his member moving his hands up and down licking it lightly. All Might biting his lip, lightly moving Todoroki's hair off to the side.

'Just till he's done... just till he's done...'

Todoroki thought suddenly as his head got pushed down taking all of All Mights length. Causing Todoroki to take it out of his mouth and coughing terribly.

"W-what *cough* the hell?!"

All Might sighed.

"Are you okay young Todoroki?"

Looking up at All Might, Todoroki with his eyes watering from being gaged.

"S-shut up.. just g-get this over with!"

All Might took the wrists of Todoroki and bent him over on the couch, bringing him to a blush and looking down seeing his own legs.

"...e-eh~..."

Raising an eyebrow biting his lip at the noise Todoroki had made proving, he really was a virgin. Grabbing Todoroki's pants and pulling them down with his boxers as his hands grabbing onto the couch.

"..h-hurry up already..."

Todoroki spoke with a crack in his voice softly.

"Of course young Todoroki"

With those words All Might out his member into Todoroki easing him to the feeling.

"O-ow.."

All Might slowly rubbed Todoroki's ass.

"All this pain will soon turn into pleasure young Todoroki~"

All Might whispered loud enough for him to hear. Starting to trust into Todoroki as he tries is best not to moan showing that it feels good.

"E-eh~..."

"You don't have to stay quiet, it does feel good young Todoroki doesn't it?"

Todoroki scoffed breathing heavily trying to not moan still.

"N-no... I ref-use to..."

All might not sure of why he questioned of why.

"And why is that young Todoroki?"

"Nnng~ b-because... I'm wi-th... M-Midorya~!"

Todoroki moaning out Modoriya's name then putting his head down in shame.

"There it is"

All Might said thrusting a little bit faster now.

"Ah~ f-fuck..."

Gripping onto the couch even harder, one more step to insanity and losing dignity.

"Just let it all go feeling the pleasure forgetting everything~"

All Mights voice hummed through Todoroki's mind.

"Hah.. n-no ah~ I-I can't..."

Through the thoughts All Mights voice slowly turned into Deku's voice, with the fact that's he's loosing his mind of what's happening.

'W-what is happening, am I going crazy?'

A few seconds later a voice went into his head.

'Just breath and let it all go I will see you soon shoto~ let your body free~'

Focusing on his thoughts suddenly All Might did one big thrust into Todoroki making him moan loudly.

"Ah~~!"

All Might chuckled at Todoroki.

"See young Todoroki it does feel good"

Todoroki got mad at himself.

'Dammit I was too focused in my mind, was that Midorya's voice? Maybe I should'

"Y-yeah I ah~ see that~"

As soon as Todoroki said that his whole body started to get hot and his face turned red.

"Good~"

All Might said, but to Todoroki his voice hummed.

"F-fuck... Ah~!"

All Might going faster now giving more pleasure to Todoroki. Moaning louder throwing his head back.

"P-please I wa-nt more~"

Bagging for more from all the pleasure getting to his head.

"You're wanting more? I thought you couldn't didn't want to do this, young Todoroki?"

"Sh-shut up~"

All Might continued to thrust into Todoroki as he moaned out forgetting everything.

"Ah~ A-All Might~!"

Todoroki moaned out his name suddenly the front door opened right before he moaned out.

"Shoto?!"

Todoroki's father had come home...

'Shit!!!'

All Might immediately pulled out of Todoroki and Todoroki grabbed a pillow covering where his member is while All Might grabbed a folded up blanket and wrapped it around himself. Todoroki's dad came storming over to them.

"What the actual hell is happening here?!"

Todoroki's dad yelled, both Todoroki and All Might had nothing to say. If Todoroki said something All Might would get in trouble and if All Might said something Todoroki would get trouble.

"So Shoto?! Why are you naked with All Might?!"

Todoroki just looked down at the floor not knowing what to say.

"Me and Izuku broke up and I wanted someone with me, one thing led to another he was around I wasn't thinking..."

Todoroki's dad went up to him and slapped him.

"You couldn't have gotten anyone else?! You had to pick All Might out of everyone?! You know he is ten times your age?!"

Todoroki looked at his fathers eyes sighing.

"Yes, please do forgive me father... I am aware of that all. I was not thinking, I accept any type of punishment..."

Todoroki saying softly, as his father thought for a second.

"If you want to be a little slut like that then you will just have to be punished like one"

His father spoke sternly at Todoroki.

"What?"

Todoroki said confused.

"And I'll have to get All Might to help me"

Todoroki getting even more confused not know what is going on once again.

"All Might will you help me?"

Todoroki looked at All Might and moved his lips to the words.

"It's okay just do it, I will be okay"

All Might then looked over to Todoroki father.

"Yes I will help you"

Todoroki's father then proceeded to grab the pillow away from Todoroki and throw it.

"And let me say, All Might you can do whatever you please to my son"

All Might didn't say anything back.

"Now Shoto, take All Mights cock and suck it while bending over"

Todoroki blinked looking around sadly then did of what his father told him to do.

"Yes father..."

As Todoroki started doing that he heard a zip and clothing running together.

'Oh no... what is my father going to do?..."

Before he knew it, his father had roughly pushed his member into him.

"AH~"

Moaning loudly throwing his head back as his father slapped his ass.

"See look at that you little slut"

Thrusting into his son roughly grabbing both of his arms putting them behind his back so he's only on his knees.

"Are you going to fucking answer me?!"

"S-sorry f-father~!... y-yes I am~ ah~"

All Might put is member into Todoroki's mouth moving his hips lightly.

"Mmmfh ah~"

Todoroki muffled moaning loudly.

"You want more Shoto?"

"Y-yes~ please f-father I want m-more~!"

Todoroki moaned out, his father pulled out and put Todoroki on his back and continued of what he was doing.

"You like this angle more now Shoto? You can see how dirty you are now"

Todoroki put one of his hands up to All Mights member and started to rub it slowly.

"Ye-yes I d-do, thank y-you~"

His father grabbed his legs and lifting up from his waist down up.

"You're such A little slut huh Shoto? You like being banged up don't you?"

Todoroki can feel his heart breaking with every question his father asked.

"Y-YES~ ah~ father I-I love I-it~!"

With that he had completely lost himself, all he had in his mind was him saying sorry to Deku about everything. Thinking of what he is going to do after this, completely lost himself. Too much of him thinking tears slowly ran down his face.

"P-please~ s-stop~ I-I've learned~"

Todoroki begged his father to stop, but he just continued.

"No you haven't learned yet Shoto, but close enough you have"

A few more minutes both All Might and Todoroki's father were close to being done. Suddenly his father stopped and released right into Todoroki then got All Might to release into Todoroki's mouth.

"There now have you learned you lesson you slut of a man.."

Todoroki just looked dead at his father with his cheeks completely wet, eyes a little bit puffy.

"Going by your silence you have, now All Might leave and never come back no matter what!"

All Might gathered his clothes and left as Todoroki was still laying on the couch not moving lost, whispering to himself being the only there.

"I can't... because of this.. the guilt... I can't be with Midorya anymore... no matter how much it hurts..."

So the rest of the school year Todoroki hardly showed up. The next day Todoroki went up to Deku and ended their relationship after he never came back and nobody knows what happened to him...

To be continued...


End file.
